


PODFIC: And call me in the morning

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctors, Crossdressing, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: Podfic of the story by Atemi





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And call me in the morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477329) by [atimi (bertee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi). 



And call me in the morning  
atimi (bertee)

Author's Summary:

On his first day at work in a new hospital, Jensen finds that his biggest concerns revolve around not looking like a psychotic hobo, deciding which coworker(s) he wants to sleep with, and figuring out a way to stop badgers having sex in his house.

[Zipped File](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b5of4btmy90jm5j/atimi_andcallmeinthemorning.zip?dl=0)   
[Part 1 MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vqkd223nmj1z9y1/atimi_andcallmeinthemorning.mp3?dl=0)   
[Part 2 MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uzzo3dlg2ew7y09/atimi_andcallmeinthemorning2.mp3?dl=0)

Notes: This is an old podfic I recorded forever ago on LJ. Just adding it here now.


End file.
